1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hydrostatic radial piston engines and in particular to such engines having two rotors supported on an axle with each rotor having a plurality of radial bores flow connected via control slits to transport channels that open on a side of the rotor.
2. Description of Related Technology
Double-flow radial piston engines designed to provide a system of axial thrust compensation and having two rotors are known. In such engines the two rotors are disposed on a shaft and rotate therewith in unison. Fundamentally, one could construct a hydrostatic pump as well as a hydrostatic motor based on such a configuration.